<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't forget by simplyephemeral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507649">don't forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyephemeral/pseuds/simplyephemeral'>simplyephemeral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt - karlnap [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with Sad Ending, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied DreamNotFound, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Prison Dream, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, he forgets, karlnap, sapnap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyephemeral/pseuds/simplyephemeral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's determined to not forget. He can't forget the way the other feels, how much he means to him. He can't forget that face, even as he feels his memory slipping away from him every time that he jumps back in time, trying to save the world from utter destruction.</p><p>or</p><p>Karl is losing his memory, but he doesn't want to forget Sapnap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Karlnap - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt - karlnap [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s like fragments. Little bits and pieces that come and go as they please. It starts off small, with him forgetting that he’s already had breakfast that morning or that he had already taken out the trash. It’s not enough to make him concerned, not enough to make him worry about what this was truly doing to his mental state. How it was destroying his mind, destroying his life.</p><p>There are times where he will make simple accidents, sometimes mistaking Sapnap for James. It will take him just a few seconds to remember that he is no longer in that castle, no longer near James, whose blood bled into the carpet and stained his clothes.</p><p>He remembers a prominent mistake when he had actually called Sapnap ‘James,’ the other having asked him what he wanted for breakfast. He had looked up at him with a smile, and he had tipped his head to the side.</p><p>“Awh, making breakfast for me? How kind of you, James.” Sapnap’s face having twisted into confusion as the smile faded off of his face, the corners of his lips tugging downwards to form a smile.<br/>
“James?” Karl had frowned himself, eyes narrowing in confusion. It was only five seconds later that he remembered, his insides twisting just a bit.</p><p>Sapnap was very much alive, heart pounding strongly beneath his chest. James was nothing more than a pile of bones, having promptly died a long, long time ago.</p><p>He apologizes, saying he had read the name in a book and that it had just crossed his mind. Sapnap seems to believe him, and after Karl answers what he wants for breakfast, he drops the conversation and begins cooking.</p><p>He doesn’t remember much about him forgetting Sapnap’s name, but he does remember being terrified. His stomach had dropped to his knees, his heart almost stopping in his chest. That wasn’t like him. He forgot many things, but he did not forget Sapnap. His boyfriend, the love of his life. It just did not work that way. It didn’t.</p><p>But he lets it go. He passes it off as a one time mistake, claiming that he will be more careful. He’s determined to not forget Sapnap. He won’t forget the one person who he absolutely can’t forget, the only one who meant the entire world to him.</p><p>He can’t tell Sapnap about his time traveling experiences, cannot tell him that he is even doing it in the first place. The weight of the world rests on his shoulders, and he’s so close. So close to figuring out the origins of the egg, the origins of the land. If he figures it out, he can save everyone. He can save everyone and make it to where Sapnap is safe, never having to worry about a stupid egg again in his life.</p><p>He begins writing his thoughts down. Writing his thoughts and memories so he won’t forget. He cannot ever have another mistake like that again. He has to be more careful. He has to make sure he does not forget Sapnap. Anything but his boyfriend.</p><p>It’s a bad night.</p><p>He’s hunched over the desk, silent as tears rolled down his cheeks as he frantically scrawled into the notebook, trying to write down everything he possibly could before he forgot it all. He knew he was beginning to forget things. He had woken up, and he could not remember what he had eaten for dinner. Usually, he would just brush it off and get back to work. But god, tonight it was different.</p><p>Maybe it was the fact that Sapnap wasn’t home at the moment, having gone to visit Dream in the prison. Karl knew Sapnap was taking his best friend being imprisoned hard, often rolling over in bed and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist as Sapnap cried throughout the night. Karl would just hold him close, murmuring reassurances into his ear. He was not sure what else he could possibly do.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how to tell him that Dream was a monster, having absolutely awful intentions. Karl wasn’t sure if there was one good thought in that man’s mind, except maybe for the fact that he did care about one person, and that person was not Sapnap. But Sapnap continued visiting him for the hope that maybe he would get his best friend back, clinging onto the hope that his best friend wasn’t gone when his best friend had died ages ago. Whatever was inside that body, it was not the Dream that Sapnap had grown to love.</p><p>There’s only a few things written on the page in his notebook, all straight to the point due to how quickly Karl had written it down.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t forget his smile.</em><br/>
<em>Don’t forget the way he holds you at night.</em><br/>
<em>Don’t forget his laugh.</em><br/>
<em>Don’t forget the way his hair perfectly frames his face.</em><br/>
<em>Don’t forget his voice when he sings to you.</em><br/>
<em>Don’t forget his calloused hands touching your cheek.</em><br/>
<em>Don’t forget how much you love him.</em><br/>
<em>Don’t forget him.</em>
</p><p>He snaps the journal shut, sliding it into one of the drawers. He hears footsteps down the hall, and he buries his face into his arm. He hates it when Sapnap sees him upset. He’s always so caring, so kind and reassuring. It makes Karl want to spill his guts and he has to physically restrain himself from spilling everything. Spilling everything about where he’s been and why he disappears for periods of time. How he’s losing himself trying to save everyone else.</p><p>The door to their room opens, and he knows Sapnap is already aware of the fact that it’s a bad night just by the way Karl doesn’t lift his head when he enters. He’s memorized his footsteps by now, loud yet comforting as he slowly walks closer.</p><p>His arms wrap around Karl’s neck as he leans into him, a shaky exhale escaping the boy’s lips. Sapnap smells of home. Of pine and of a warm fire. It’s so familiar and comforting it nearly brings more tears to his eyes. He’ll have to add that to the list of things to remember.<br/>
“Bad night?” Is the only thing his boyfriend says, and Karl responds with a nod. There’s a few moments of silence, with Karl’s hair tickling Sapnap’s chin and the other’s arms strung around him. Sapnap moves for just a moment and a low whine leaves Karl’s throat, but Sapnap is only pulling Karl’s chair out just a bit, extending his hand to tip Karl’s chin upwards so he could get a good look at his face.</p><p>Sapnap knows better than to ask what was wrong. He ultimately knew that he would not get a response and it would be useless in the end. Karl would merely tell him that he was tired, and Sapnap would have to learn to accept it instead of pestering him endlessly until he got the truth like he truly wanted to.</p><p>His gaze softens as he sees the tear stains on Karl’s cheek, and his calloused thumb reaches upward, wiping away the tears. Karl smiles sadly, so overwhelmed by pure love he almost forgets why he was sad in the first place.</p><p>“You know I can’t help you when I don’t know what’s bothering you.” Sapnap whispered quietly, and the smile fades. He wants to tell him. He wants to tell him more than anything. But he can’t. Not when the weight of the world rests on his shoulders. Not when Sapnap’s future rests on his shoulders.</p><p>Karl doesn’t respond, and after a few moments Sapnap just lets his shoulders sag. Karl reaches up, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck who in turn wraps his arms around his waist and hoists him into the air.</p><p>Don’t forget how nice it feels when he carries you.</p><p>Karl immediately buried his face into the crook of his neck, the other’s free hand coming up to rest on his back to support him. The touch only lasts a few seconds, but it's enough to send shivers down his spine.</p><p>Then he's being laid down in the bed, Sapnap laying down beside him and loosely wrapping an arm around his waist and tugging him closer.</p><p>“Do you wanna talk about it?” Sapnap asks, and god, yes, Karl does. But instead he shakes his head, breathing still uneven and nowhere near steady. His hand comes down to rest on top of Sapnap’s, interlacing their fingers together.</p><p>“Can you just talk to me about your day, please? I just need to get my mind off of it. How was visiting Dream?” He asks instead, Sapnap humming in acknowledgement.<br/>
“He’s still not talking to me. He just writes in that goddamn book and thinks that that means we’re having a conversation.” He murmured, lips pressed up against Karl’s shoulder blade.</p><p>“So no progress at all?” Karl asks. Sapnap gives a tiny shake of his head, and Karl rolls over to where he’s facing the other. He reaches his hand out, running his fingers through Sapnap’s hair and pushing some of it out of his face.</p><p>“He’ll come around, I’m sure of it.” Karl says reassuringly, and Sapnap just presses his lips into a thin line and looks away.<br/>
“I hope so. George is planning on visiting him in the next couple of days, so I guess we’ll see if that snaps something into him.” There seems to be a sort of bitterness to his words. Karl understands it. He doesn’t think it’s fair that he bends over backwards for Dream yet he can’t even get a word out of him in return. It isn’t fair, and both know it.</p><p>Karl reaches out yet again, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek in the palm of his hand. He offers him a tiny smile, and Sapnap reaches out and sweeps his bangs out of his face.<br/>
“I love you,” Sapnap whispers, and Karl feels his heart flutter.</p><p>“I love you too.” He replies, and soon enough, Sapnap drifts off. He stares at his heavenly face, his hair that frames his face perfectly. His plump lips, the tiny amount of scruff on his jaw that tickles Karl’s cheek whenever Sapnap kisses it.</p><p>He’s beautiful, and he isn’t quite sure how he got so lucky. But he’s aware of the fact that he’s beginning to forget. He’s beginning to forget how there’s a tiny freckle on Sapnap’s right cheek, standing out amongst his otherwise clear skin. He’s starting to forget bits and pieces little by little, but it’s growing. It’s growing little by little, but he can’t stop it. Not when he has to protect Sapnap and others. He has to keep them safe from the egg. Otherwise, what could he call himself except for a coward?</p><p>He disappears for periods of time as he continues to time travel, and it grows increasingly difficult to make up half-assed excuses that he knows Sapnap doesn’t believe. Goddamnit, he knows Sapnap doesn’t believe him, but he can’t do anything about it. He has to continue. He’s getting so close to discovering the origins of the egg. And if he can figure out what the origin of the egg entails, he can figure out how to stop the spread, how to defeat it.</p><p>“Karl, I just don’t understand. I just don’t understand why you can’t talk to me!” Sapnap exclaims, Karl pressing his fists into his eyes as he struggles to keep his composure. His head pounds, and he knows he looks sickly.</p><p>He’s hardly been sleeping, too busy jumping through the periods of time. His eyes are bloodshot and there are large bags beneath them. His cheekbones are gaunt and hollow, and he knows he probably is making multiple people worry about him. He feels bad about it, but he’s too busy trying to save them all to attempt to console them.</p><p>“Sapnap, you have no idea what my life is like right now, alright? It’s too much for you to even begin to understand,” Karl replies truthfully. He doesn’t want to fight. Not tonight. Not when he had just gotten back after disappearing and he’s exhausted, his hands trembling.<br/>
“Try me. I want to at least try and understand. But you don’t even give me a chance,” Sapnap replies harshly. A long exhale escapes Karl’s lips, and he slowly lowers his hands so he could get a look at Sapnap. The corners of his lips are tugged downwards into a frown, his eyebrows pierced together. Karl knows he’s trying his absolute hardest to not go off on Karl, his nails digging into the palms of his hands to restrain himself.</p><p>Karl also knows he deserves some sort of answers. He deserves something, for putting up with Karl’s shit and not questioning him for a second. He’s eternally grateful for it, but he can’t tell him. It makes him feel sick to his stomach, but he can’t.</p><p>“Sapnap, I can’t, okay? I can’t tell you what’s going on. Believe me, I want to. But this is bigger than me, bigger than you.” Sapnap laughs dryly, no trace of humor evident in his tone. He shakes his head, his hairs falling in front of his face. Disheveled, he doesn’t even bother to wipe them away.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be my boyfriend,” Sapnap spits out. “But you won’t even fucking talk to me! Do you know how hard it is? Walking in on my boyfriend crying every night and obviously hiding something but I can’t do a single thing about it because he won’t talk to me.”</p><p>“I already told you I can’t tell you. I can’t talk to you about this, alright? Drop it.” He knows he’s being irrational. He knows he’s being harsh. But what can he do?</p><p>“You know what? Right now, you’re acting just like Dream. Just like him. You’re fucking hurting me.”<br/>
“Who?” Karl asks back in exasperation as well as confusion, eyebrows furrowing. Sapnap’s own face twists into confusion, and he stares at Karl.</p><p>“Dream. Did you not hear me?” He raises an eyebrow. Who the hell was Dream? He didn’t understand what Sapnap was trying to do. He didn’t get it.<br/>
“I don’t know who Dream is.”</p><p>Sapnap exhales.<br/>
“I’m not in the mood to joke, Jacobs. This is serious.” He practically growls, and Karl wants to scream at him that he’s not joking.</p><p>“I’m not joking, you nimrod. Who the hell is Dream?” He asks, and Sapnap’s face falls. The anger is gone in an instant, instead replaced by pure worry and fear. He steps forward, reaching out and gently grabbing onto Karl’s shoulders.</p><p>“Dream. My best friend, who’s locked in prison. Do you seriously not remember?” He asks, and Karl stares at him in confusion.</p><p>But then it comes back.</p><p>His eyes widen, and he instantly feels sick to his stomach. He takes a step away from Sapnap, heart dropping to his knees. He had forgotten. It was getting worse. Oh god, it was getting worse.</p><p>“Oh god,” he can’t help but whisper, and Sapnap stares at him. It’s obvious he has no idea what is going on, and he’s desperate for answers. Karl swallows back the bile threatening to rise in his throat.</p><p>“What is happening to you?” Sapnap asks fearfully, and Karl looks away from him. He’s breathing heavily, arms wrapped around his middle as he struggles to calm down. Sapnap goes to take a step toward him, but Karl shakes his head and the other stops in his tracks.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Karl whispers. “I’m fine.” It’s obvious Sapnap doesn’t believe him.<br/>
“No, you’re not doing this to me again, Karl. You’re gonna tell me what’s going on. Please, let me help you.” Karl can feel his lower lip beginning to quiver, and he stares at Sapnap with heartbreak clear in his eyes.</p><p>“I can’t tell you.” Sapnap’s face is twisted into pure agony, and he hates it.<br/>
“Do you not trust me?” His boyfriend asks.<br/>
“That’s not it at all. I promise you, I trust you more than anyone. And that’s why you can’t know.” He trusts him more than anyone, and he trusts that Sapnap would do everything in his power to stop him from time traveling if he knew what was going on.</p><p>He’d claim that everyone’s life wasn’t worth Karl’s. That he didn’t need to lose himself in order to save everyone. But he did. He had to, because this was his destiny. Not everyone was destined with a happy ending.</p><p>Sapnap stares at him, and it’s clear he wants to continue arguing. He wants to continue arguing and fighting with Karl over this. He wants answers. But he seems to know that it’s impossible. That Karl isn’t giving in. So he lets out a long sigh.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>It’s getting worse.</p><p>He’s hunched over a new notebook this time, biting down on his lower lip in concentration as he writes.</p><p>
  <em>Your name is Karl Jacobs.</em><br/>
<em>Your favorite colors are green and purple.</em><br/>
<em>Your favorite food is pasta.</em><br/>
<em>Your boyfriend is Sapnap.</em><br/>
<em>Your best friends are Quackity and George.</em><br/>
<em>You would do anything for your friends.</em><br/>
<em>Your favorite memory is when you sang karaoke with Sapnap.</em><br/>
<em>You want to marry Sapnap.</em><br/>
<em>You want to marry Sapnap.</em>
</p><p>At the bottom of the pages, he writes only two words.</p><p>
  <em>DON’T FORGET.</em>
</p><p>In his state of concentration, he doesn’t hear the front door open. He doesn’t hear the footsteps that he’s grown so accustomed to hearing. That he longs to hear. To be fair, he wasn’t supposed to be home for another few hours.</p><p>The door to their room was hanging open, Karl’s back to Sapnap as he entered the room. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Karl frantically writing, and his footsteps are almost silent as he creeps up behind him, staring down at the page.</p><p>Karl notices a second too late.</p><p>He can feel a pair of eyes burning into his back, and his head swivels around to see Sapnap. His eyes widen, and instinctively, he shoves the paper into the drawer. But it’s clear that the damage is already done.</p><p>Sapnap’s eyes are wide and filled to the brim with horror, his hand coming up to cover his mouth as he stares at the boy in front of him. The boy who he loved.</p><p>“Sapnap-”<br/>
“Karl, what- what the hell was that?” He asks, voice dangerously quiet. Karl bites the inside of his cheek harshly, and then he’s letting out a nervous laugh.<br/>
“You’re home early.”</p><p>“No. Don’t even- What was that?” He asks again, tone more firm and demanding. Karl slowly looks over at the drawer, and before he can get another word out, Sapnap is wrenching it open and pulling out all of the journals. All of the journals he had worked so hard to keep quiet.</p><p>“No!” He exclaims, but Sapnap is taking a step back. Karl seems to know it’s futile, hands shaking as he leans back in the chair. His gaze shifts down to the floor as Sapnap begins looking through each one. They were never supposed to be seen by Sapnap. He feels so ashamed, almost like the room is suffocating him.</p><p>It’s a long few moments of silence, and Karl feels like he’s dying the entire time. Sapnap finally closes the last journal, and when Karl looks up, there are tears running down his cheeks and getting caught up on his jawline.</p><p>“You’re forgetting things.” He says matter of factly, and after a few moments, Karl reluctantly nods. A sob tumbles past his boyfriend’s lips, and he can feel his heart absolutely shatter.</p><p>“Why? How can we stop it? Karl, what do I do?” Karl doesn’t know how to tell him. How to tell him that it is inevitable and there is absolutely no way to stop it. Everything will be gone soon enough, and Karl will have to rely on those damn journals. But he doesn’t need to say anything, because Sapnap continues.</p><p>“You’re going to forget me.. Aren’t you? His voice is hoarse, void of any kind of happiness. Karl sucks in a small breath.<br/>
“I don’t wanna-”<br/>
“But you’re going to.” Sapnap looks at him to confirm, and he’s met with a nod. Sapnap buries his face into his hands, and Karl rises to his feet, slowly moving to his side and wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”<br/>
“What’s causing it?” Sapnap asks through his sobs, and Karl squeezes his eyes shut.<br/>
“I’m trying to save the world. I’m trying to save you.” Sapnap looks after him, eyes filled with absolute agony. Karl moves some of his hair out of his face.</p><p>“I-I don’t want you to forget me, Karl. I can’t lose you.” Karl only pulls his boyfriend close to his chest, holding onto him like he was his lifeline.</p><p>“No matter what, Sapnap, you won’t lose me. I could forget my memory a million times, and everytime I would still manage to fall in love with you.”</p><p>“I love you.” Sapnap looks up at him, and Karl laughs wetly, running a few fingers through his hair. His love’s hair. The man he wanted to marry’s hair.<br/>
“I love you too.”</p><p>He went too far.</p><p>He was so close, fingers brushing against the truth of what the egg truly was. He was so close. So fucking close to figuring it all out.</p><p>But he hadn’t made it. When he gets to the Inbetween, the walls are far too white, almost whiter than usual and even more blinding.</p><p>He finds a book, and his fingers latch onto it.</p><p>
  <em>YOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOTYOUFORGOT</em>
</p><p>He gets home somehow.</p><p>He finds himself standing on a path, his head snapping to the side to see charred and burned remains of a flag still billowing in the distance. There’s a crater where land is supposed to be, and Karl wonders what could have possibly happened there.</p><p>He isn’t sure where he is, how he had gotten there, or even who he was. He’s not even sure what his own name is. He racks his brain for absolutely anything that can help him determine absolutely anything about himself, but he comes up with nothing.</p><p>That’s when he hears a voice.</p><p>“Karl!” He doesn’t know that voice, who they’re even calling for, but his head turns away. Perhaps there was someone around here who could help him. Help him figure out what he was doing here.</p><p>The person is heading straight for him however, and before Karl is given a chance to react, the person’s arms are thrown around him, nearly crushing him from how tight he was hugging him. Karl goes rigid in his grasp, but the person’s speaking before he can do anything.</p><p>“God, I’ve missed you so much. You’ve been gone for days. Where the hell have you been?” Karl finally pushes himself out of the person’s grasp, and he takes a step back. His eyes narrow as he looks the man up and down. A white bandana is tied around his forehead, black and wavy hair seeping out over it. He has chocolate brown eyes, and his skin was fair and smooth.</p><p>He’s beautiful.</p><p>“I’m afraid you have the wrong person,” Karl chuckles nervously, and he watches as the man’s smile drops immediately. He stares at him for an awfully long time, Karl ducking his head down beneath his gaze.</p><p>“No. Karl, you look at me.” He’s been called Karl far enough times, to where he assumes it must be his name. Or the name of whoever this man was looking for. He looks up, the man shaking his head and smiling, it looking incredibly forced.</p><p>“You’re messing with me, right?”<br/>
“I’m sorry..? I just- I don’t know you.” The smile is gone, instead replaced by a knowing look in the other’s eyes.</p><p>“Karl, it’s me, Sapnap. Your- Your-”<br/>
“My name is Karl?” He asked quietly, and a choked back sob escaped Sapnap’s lips. Karl blinked in surprise, staring at him timidly.</p><p>“God. Karl Jacobs, you remember me right now, you hear me? I know you’re in there. Baby, please.” He doesn’t know who this person is. He couldn’t have the slightest idea.</p><p>“I’m.. I’m sorry. I don’t remember you. I don’t remember anything, really.” He offers him a tiny smile.</p><p>Sapnap suddenly grabs onto his hand, and before Karl can get another word out, he’s being led down the path. Karl follows after him, and he can feel his heart breaking as more sobs leave the other’s lips, even if he doesn’t know him.</p><p>They pass by multiple buildings, Karl seeing a pizza shop that makes his mouth water when the scent hits his nose. They pass by a stage with a microphone, Karl eyeing it.</p><p>He’s led to a house, and Sapnap stumbles inside. He has Karl sit down on a couch, and then he’s heading to one of the back rooms. He returns a few moments later, and something is pushed into Karl’s hands.</p><p>He looks down to see a journal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading! i hope you all enjoyed, and it would mean the world if you could leave a comment or a kudos! thanks &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>